


Mahou Shoujo Crystal Force Go!

by resdaMalos



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Magical Girls, Parody, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdaMalos/pseuds/resdaMalos
Summary: A normal, everyday high school girl meets a magical being and finds her life changed forever!





	Mahou Shoujo Crystal Force Go!

"Oh no! I'm late!"

"Don't forget about your breakfast, dear!"

"Of course, Mom! I'm heading out now!"

It was another day in another unnamed city in Japan as a young girl dashed around street corners, making anxious noises around the piece of toast held firmly in her mouth as she ran. She was going to be LATE, and as a student with perfect attendance, that certainly would not do! She turned another corner, her shockingly white hair blowing behind her.

Ever since she was a little girl, she was always told that she was special. But as far as Kesshou Sakura-Melody-Eva-Yuki-Lila-Yumi was concerned, she was just an ordinary high-school girl. A non-entity, even! Sure, she had white hair, a beautiful, pale complexion, and a very attractive, slender figure. Sure, she had lots of friends, the star of the swimming and kendo clubs, and - until today - perfect attendance! But all of that was just ordinary girl stuff, right?

She turned another corner, and suddenly found herself running headfirst into another person! Or... not a person. A... bear? Dog?... Raccoon? It floated in the air, directly at her head height, wings far too small for its body flapping uselessly. Needless to say, whoever it was, she was very, very sorry for running into him so carelessly like that. "I'm sorry, Mister-"

"You! You're the one I'm looking for!"

Sakura-Melody-Eva-Yuki-Lila-Yumi blushed at the sound of the voice. But there was already a boy she was interested in! The quiet, kinda sorta broody one who sat in the corner of the classroom. She had a type, you see. "I-I'm sorry, Bear-Dog-Raccoon-san, but I'm not into... whatever you are..."

"No! Not like that. I could sense your soul, your fighting spirit! You would be a perfect addition to our team!" The floating animal nodded his head, crossing his adorably fluffy, merchandise-able arms in front of him.

"Me?" Sakura-et-cetera said, tilting her head in just the right, cute way. "You must be mistaken, I'm just an ordinary high school girl!" Her hair blew in a mysterious wind as she spoke, her eyes glittering. Her curiosity started to get the better of her, however. "But if I might ask... what team?"

"Oh!" The floating animal thing smiled, nodding his head. "You haven't heard of Crystal Force?" When the girl shook her head, he continued, clearing his throat. "Well then, allow me to explain! First of all, there's me! I'm an alien from an alternate timeline parallel universe dimension of magical creatures! You can call me Sekka."

"Sekka-chan? How cute!" Sakura-name-abbreviated said, barely comprehending the rest of the animal's words.

"Hey, hey! You treat me with respect, alright? I'm the guy in charge. I am the one who can transform you, and girls like you, into the Crystal Force! You'd have magical powers, super strength, a really cute almost-but-not-quite-too revealing sailor uniform, and a unique and powerful weapon at your disposal." Sekka sounded almost proud of himself as he rattled off the list of benefits.

"Oh, that sounds interesting..." the girl had to admit. "But... why would you need a Crystal Force anyway?"

"To fight the evil Lizard Men, of course!"

"...Lizard Men?"

"Evil creatures from the opposite side of our magical-creature-dimension," Sekka said, an air of gravitas in his voice, "led by the evil King Lizardon. They want to steal energy from this world and use it in their war against All that is Cute and Happy in the Multiverse!"

"Oh no!" S-M-E-Y-L-Y cried out. "That sounds horrible. But..." She looked up into the sky. "I don't know if I could do it."

Sekka sighed, closing his eyes. "I understand. If you agree to join the Crystal Force, you can never go back to being a normal high school girl. It is a difficult decision to make." His eyes began to glow, and the wall next to him began to shimmer, turning into a mirror. Sakura, whose name I will no longer write out in full, looked at herself in the polished wall - and saw something amazing. Her white hair was styled in an impractically perfect curve, a tiara with a white gem sitting in the center resting on her head. Her uniform was glittering, a beautiful outfit of frills and ribbons with a distinct gem motif. The almost-too-short skirt twirled and flounced as she moved. Even the shoes, oh gosh the shoes - high heels that seemed to be made of beautiful polished glass adorned her perfect feet. A staff with a beautiful coronet of gems on its head rested in her palm as if it were meant to be there. "This is who you would be, Sakura-dot-dot-dot. You would wield the Diadem Staff in battle and help save your world from the Lizard Men. You... would be Crystal Girl Diamond."

"It's so amazing..." Sakura reached out to her other self in the mirror... when suddenly, there was an explosion! A few blocks away, screams could be heard, and smoke was starting to rise from one of the buildings. "Oh! Sekka! What's happening?"

"Damn, they're on the attack again!" Sekka reached out with his magic, creating three portals. "Ruby! Emerald! Topaz! You are needed!" As he spoke the words, three girls emerged from the portals, dressed in outfits of red, green, and yellow, looking a bit panicked at first, but realizing the situation quickly. The trio moved without acknowledging Sakura or Sekka, towards the site of the explosion.

"Wow... they look so cool..." Sakura breathed.

Sekka smirked. "You could join them. The forces of the Lizard Men grow stronger every day, and we could use all the help we can get. What do you say?"

There was only a moment of hesitation. "Yes! I'll do it!"

Sekka's smirk turned into a full-on grin. "Perfect! Then say the words with me! Crystal Soul, Make Up! Transform into Diamond!"

Sakura looked towards the explosion, eyes filled with determination. "Crystal Soul! Make Up! Transform... into Diamond!" With a brilliant flash and a long, unskippable minute-long cutscene involving a great deal of censored almost nudity, Sakura felt her own body tingle. Diamonds appeared, covering her body before shattering into sparkling white dust, leaving behind the uniform she had seen herself wearing before. She struck a pose as the transformation completed.

"Perfect, Diamond! Now... go! You are needed!" Sekka pointed in the direction of the explosion, and Sakura took off immediately.

* * *

"Cut my enemies down! Ruby Crimson Edge!" the magical girl known as Ruby said as she swung her sword, creating a beam of razor-sharp energy. Unfortunately, the beam went wide, colliding into a building, leaving a new hole.

"BWA HA HA! Is this all the Crystal Force can do?" A lizard-like humanoid, the size of a two-story building and made of sheer bulk and muscle, flexed. "The Great and Powerful King Lizardon was wise to send me, his strongest lieutenant, into battle! I'll wipe the floor with you and then no one will stop us!"

"N-not if I have anything to say about it!" The yellow-themed magical girl stepped forward, dashing directly into the being. "Electric charge! Topaz Shocking Gr-AAAGH!" Before she could complete her incantation, she was punched in the gut and sent flying backwards, tumbling to the ground.

"Topaz!" Emerald yelled. "Protect my allies with nature's energy! Emerald Aegis!" A green barrier formed around where Topaz lay, still reeling from the blow.

Ruby looked at the other two magical girls. "He's too powerful! I don't know what we can do against him! We... we might have to give up..."

"Don't worry! I'm here!"

Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz looked behind them, seeing another magical girl in white and silver make her approach. Behind her, Sekka flew, a confident expression on his face.

"Sekka!" Ruby said, nervously. "You got another girl! I'm... glad!"

"Another one..." Topaz said, still in pain. "Oh... she's..."

"That's right!" Sekka said. "Meet your new partner, Diamond!"

Meanwhile, Sakura had already closed in on the creature. "Let's hope I can do this! Diadem Staff, release! Diamond Dust!" As she pointed the staff in the direction of the creature, a beam of focused, pure white light streaked from it. Within, the Lizard Man cried out, breathing its last before disintegrating completely. She took a breath, adrenaline rushing through her veins. "I... I did it!" She turned towards the other three magical girls as Sekka flew past her to analyze the damage and look for traces of the Lizard Man remaining.

"In one blow? Unbelievable!" Emerald said, eyes wide.

"This can't be... possible..." Topaz continued, as Ruby simply gaped.

Sakura made her way up to the girls. "Hi! Glad to meet you! I'm Diamond, but you can call me Sakura if you want! My real name is Kesshou Sakura-Melody-Eva-"

"WHY DID YOU KILL IT?" Ruby suddenly yelled. "THIS WAS OUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE!"

Sakura blanched. "E-Escape? From what?"

Topaz looked worried, an eye cast towards Sekka. "You heard what he told you right? That you could never go back to being a regular high school girl?"

"Y-yes?" Sakura said.

Emerald looked as if she had tears in her eyes. "That's... because..."

Sekka suddenly appeared between them all. "Great work, everyone! There's no sign of the Lizard Man! Our work here is done."

Sakura couldn't help but smile - until she noticed the panicked look on the faces of the rest of the girls.

"Ruby, Emerald, Topaz, Diamond! Enter standby mode."

Sakura blinked. "What's standby mo-"

And the girls all froze, completely paralyzed. Ruby looked angry, and Emerald and Topaz looked as if they were turning to run away... while Sakura was frozen in her look of confusion and surprise.

Sakura could only watch what happened next. The clothes the other girls wore suddenly vanished in puffs of colored sparkles, leaving them all naked! She realized the same thing must have happened to herself, but could not even move her eyes to look down. Desperately, she tried to call out with her mind to Sekka. "Sekka-chan! What's happening?"

Sekka smiled, satisfied, watching the four girls as they continued to transform.

Sakura suddenly felt a tingling sensation at her feet, spreading up her legs. At the same time, she could see waves of red, yellow, and green on the legs of the naked girls in front of her. The transforming energy swept past their knees and up to their hips, revealing legs of solid, glittering crystal! They were turning into statues... Ruby, Topaz, Emerald... and Sakura realized she would turn into Diamond! She begged, pleaded for the transformation to stop, as it moved past her belly button, up her slender stomach, reaching her chest and turning it into polished crystal... reaching up to her neck... her mouth... her eyes... It was getting harder... to... thi-

Sekka looked at the four members of the Crystal Force, rendered as solid, lifeless statues of their respective gem. "We must always be vigilant!" he said, to ears that couldn't possibly hear him. "You girls have to be in tip-top shape at all times! Preserving your bodies until the next time you're all needed is the logical choice." He summoned four portals colored red, green, yellow, and white, and the statues disappeared into them. "That was the first time an attack has happened in years, after all..." With that, Sekka vanished from sight, flying undetected, looking for another girl to join his cause.

 


End file.
